Plants vs. Zombies Online: Party 99
^Please Read That And FOLLOW It :) Party '99 Is a nighttime world in Plants vs. Zombies Online, it has 36 levels, created by Bubblefan123, who will occasionally make small improvements to this page randomly. Game Description Party '99! WOOHOO! Join the party as we go back to 1999 and party with the best plants from the early 20th century, manipulate the pre-planted fireworks and survive the centennial-scaled blackouts cause these millenium party zombies are gonna blow your mind! +10 Plants +2 Upgrades +1 World Key +35 Levels +1 Boss Battle +1 Endless Zone ? New Items! Gimmicks and Enviroment Modifiers Nighttime No sun falls from the sky Fireworks They appear at the start of the level, blocking tiles for planting, doing too much damage or hitting them with fire attacks will trigger them and allow you to attack zombies using them, player controlled fireworks deals 90 nds in a 3x3 area to zombies, ambush fireworks deals 70 nds/35 ndb in a 3x3 area to plants AND zombies, and zombie fireworks deals 30 ndb in a 3x3 area to plants, so be careful and remember that they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants Blackouts Starting from Night 18, the lights will fade and shut down for the remainder of the level before turning back on after a wave of zombies have been beaten, some levels have the lights turned off competely for the whole level, some level won't have blackouts at all, when a blackout happens, all the player can see on the lawn is the sun dropped by sun-producing plants, projectiles and eyes of the plants and zombies (if there is any), Infi-Nut, Inter-Nut, any light emitting plant and any flaming plant can counter this, glowing zombies will provide light Brain Busters * Special Delivery * Save Our Seeds * Locked And Loaded * Last Stand * Connection Intervention: A special mini-game, the lawn is filled with wires and those wires are connected to 5 Inter-nuts, the player must click on all the "electricity" flowing through the wires, don't click the white electricity though, that will make you lose an inter-nut, if you lose all inter-nuts, you lose, there will also be some zombies manipulating the wires to make the level harder * Lights Out: The player must fight zombies in a Last Stand manner, the only difference is that nothing will emit light, the lawn will light up at a wave, then go black after the wave is over, the lights will only go out after you press the "Let's Rock" Button the second time, after your strategy is built * Pyrotechnic Competition: Using a single Flower-works on a Party '99 minecart, the player must move the plant from row-to-row, clicking on the plant, making it launch the firework straight-forwards instead of 3-lane lobbed, destroy incoming fireworks and defeat the oncoming wave of Pyrotechnicians, the player will also get some countering plants via conveyer belt * Jack Pit: A Slot Machine game, where you'll have to protect 5 Endangered Jackfruits in the 1st column, the level finishes after you purchase the trophy, getting Starfruits in this level will also reward you with 250 sun, each spin costs 50 sun Endless Zone: Millenium Mayhem Recieved after Party '99-Night 24 Starting Plants: * Sun-Shroom * Puff-Shroom * Fume-Shroom * Peashooter * Infi-Nut (glows in a 3x3 area) Note: Some levels will have blackouts and fireworks Note: Blackouts varies in durations, some levels might not get blackouts at all Note: Fireworks varies in amount and location, some levels might not get fireworks at all The Plants Note: Plants labeled with an * will glow-in-the-dark, except in Lights Out levels * Moon-Shroom~After P'99 Night 1 * Para-Shroom~After P'99 Night 3 * Inter-Nut*~After P'99 Night 7 * Snakeroot~After P'99 Night 14 * Black Willow~After P'99 Night 16 * Honey-Shroom*~After P'99 Night 19 * Perfume-Shroom~After P'99 Night 25 * Cashew~After P'99 Night 28 * Skull Cap~After P'99 Night 32 * Flower-works~After P'99 Night 35 * Air Pea~Coinium * Jackfruit~Gemium * Sunkist*~Zenium * Millenium Bulb~Endlium The Zombies Note: All Glowing Zombies light up Note: The Neon Gargantuar's presence already makes the whole screen visible, not his smashing, the blinding is the actual effect The ambush of this world is: "Launching Time!" 3-5 fireworks imps fall to the lawn along with a few ambush fireworks, they can react to strong winds and bounce away from certain plants * Party Zombie: A regular millenium party zombie * Party Conehead Zombie: His lucky "party cone" provides extra protection * Party Buckethead Zombie: His party-ready bucket gives great protection * Party Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a centennial "wave" of party zombies * Fireworks Imp: Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes on landing, destroying the plant on the tile * New Years Gargantuar: Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular gargantuars * Neon Flag Zombie: Marks the arrival of a bright "wave" of party zombies * Glowstick Imp: Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards * Neon Gargantuar: Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing * TV-Head Zombie: The television on his head provides absolute protection from shots, but it can break after too much damage * Confetti Zombie: Blasts confetti at plants, blinding them for 10 sec, affects a 3x3 area in front * Ball Drop Zombie: Comes to the lawn and drops a 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets, then carries on, the ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps in 3 adjacent lanes when broken or idle for too long * Pyrotechnician Zombie: Slowly launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants, also brings matches to light up fireworks, can also burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so * Rocket Zombie: Comes to the lawn at the speed of a chicken, cool attacks only slightly slow him down * 90's Shield Zombie Developed pre-future technology, immune to direct and energy attacks, vurnerable to status effects * Hacker Zombie: Spreads viruses at plants, disabling their special ability, does not disable their regular ability * Hazmat Zombie: Absorbs a great amount of damage, immune to status effects and AoE attacks (ex: fumes, fire, etc) * Vacuum Zombie: Sucks up straight shot projectiles (ex: peas, fumes, etc) and uses them against the plants, immobile when attacking plants * Snack Zombie: Brings snacks, boosts passing zombies * DJ Zom-B: Uses a speaker to disturb plants and nullify straight shot projectiles, the speaker occasionally turns off * Zombot Millenium Basher: A party wrecker of the year 1999, uses fireworks, confetti blasts, ball drops and blackouts to defeat you and collect your brains To Be Removed...''After i make pages for them Party Zombie A regular millenium party zombie Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Party Conehead Zombie His lucky "party cone" gives him twice the toughness of a regular party zombie Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Party Buckethead Zombie His party-ready bucket gives him a great resistance to damage Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Party Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a centennial "wave" of party zombies Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Fireworks Imp Weaker than an average imp, launched into your defenses, then sparks forwards, explodes on landing, destroying the plant on the tile Toughness: Weak (5 nds) Speed: Hungry Special: Destroys the plant it lands on Weakness: Has less health than a regular imp New Year's Gargantuar Millenial-sized zombie from the year 1999, his exploding fireworks staff delivers much more destruction than regular gargantuars Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Throws Imp when damaged Special: Destroys plants in a 3x3 area when smashing Neon Flag Zombie Marks the arrival of a light "wave" of party zombies Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Brightens a 5x5 area around him when hit Glowstick Imp Lobbed into your defenses, then lights forwards Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Special: Brightens a 3x3 area around him when hit Neon Gargantuar Big and blinding zombie from the year 1999, his neon staff lights up the whole screen and blinds everything onscreen when smashing Toughness: Great Speed: Hungry Special: Throws Imp when damaged Special: Brightens the whole screen Special: His smashing blinds everything onscreen TV-Head Zombie The television on his head provides absolute protection from shots, but it can break after too much damage Toughness: Machined Speed: Creeper Confetti Zombie Blasts confetti at plants, blinding them for 10 sec, affects a 3x3 area in front Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Stuns plants in front of him Weakness: Blover, Hurrikale, Wind Plants Ball Drop Zombie Comes to the lawn and drops a 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets, then carries on, the ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps in 3 adjacent lanes when broken or idle for too long Toughness: * Ball: Machined * Zombie: Average Speed: * With Ball: Hungry * Without Ball: Creeper Special: Drops 2000 new year's ball at the first plant it meets Special: Ball releases 3 Glowstick Imps when broken or left idle for too long Pyrotechnician Zombie Comes to the lawn and slowly launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants, also brings matches to light up fireworks, can also burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Can light up fireworks Special: Launches slow-moving fireworks at your plants Special: Can burn plants, but takes a few seconds to do so Weakness: Cool Plants, Wind Plants, Deflecting Plants, Inter-Nut Rocket Zombie Comes to the lawn at the speed of a chicken, cool attacks only slightly slow him down Toughness: Average Speed: Flighty Special: Zooms to the lawn, cool attacks only slow him down slightly Weakness: Black Willow, Sap-Fling, Lava Guava 90's Shield Zombie Developed pre-future technology, immune to direct and energy attacks, vurnerable to status effects Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Immune to direct and energy attacks Weakness: Status Effects Weakness: Machine-Disabling Plants disables the shield permanently Hacker Zombie Spreads viruses at plants, disabling their special ability, does not disable their regular ability Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Special: Disables plants' special abilities in a 5x5 area Weakness: Machine-Disabling Plants disables the computer permanently Hazmat Zombie Absorbs a great amount of damage, immune to status effects and AoE attacks (ex: fumes, fire, etc) Toughness: Hardened Speed: Creeper Special: Immune to status effects and AoE attacks Vacuum Zombie Sucks up straight shot projectiles (ex: peas, fumes) and uses them against the plants Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Sucks up straight projectiles and uses them to attack plants Weakness: Vurnerable to straight shots when attacking Weakness: Vurnerable to lobbed shots Weakness: Machine-Disabling Plants disables the vacuum permanently Snack Zombie Brings snacks, boosts zombies that he passed Toughness: Dense Speed: Hungry Special: Boosts zombies that he passed Weakness: Stops other zombies to boost them DJ Zom-B Uses a speaker to disturb plants and nullify straight shot projectiles, speaker occasionally turns off Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Special: Speaker disturbs plants and nullify straight shot projectiles Special: Nullified projectiles deal 50% less damage Weakness: Speaker sometimes turns off Weakness: Machine-Disabling Plants disables the speaker permanently Zombot Millenium Basher A party wrecker of the year 1999 Toughness: Undying Speed: Hungry Special: Launches Fireworks that deal an insta-kill damage to plants and zombies Special: Confetti blasts decimate 2 whole lanes of plants and zombies, oh come on it's paper! Special: Electric charges can make blackouts Special: Occasionally rises and drops on the lawn, summoning 5 Ball Drop Zombies, destroys plants in a 3x3 area Upgrade Celestial Sun Upgrade-Night 18 Every sun falling from the sky are now worth extra! Sun Deposit Upgrade-Night 34 The last zombie in a wave will drop 125 sun when destroyed, then doubles with each wave! Levels Table Dialogues Night 1 Penny: We have arrived in the year 1999... Crazy Dave: What's with all the fireworks and decorations? Penny: Well, User Dave, the year 1999 is considered pretty special due to being the end of a decade, a century and a millenium, so the locals decided to celebrate full throttle Crazy Dave: That means we arrived on PARTY '99, quick! get me my box o' dangerous explosives! Penny: Wait User Dave, I detect zombie presence! Crazy Dave: Awww, and to think I was gonna play with some of my boom sticks Penny: Speaking of "boom" we should make use of these fireworks put on the lawn, they can deliver great damage to zombies without any catch! Penny (Cont.): But you have to get to them first because the zombies can use them against you Crazy Dave: That means we have to plant faster! here neighbor, take these Moon-Shrooms, they produce TWICE the sun as a regular Sun-Shroom, that means TWICE the speed! Penny: Though I would normally disagree with you User Dave, you actually make sense there Crazy Dave: Now go! I need to find some party tacos! Night 2 Penny: User Dave! I detect a large wave of zombies Crazy Dave: This early? oh, I wish those zombies would just go away Crazy Dave: or better yet, BLOW away! Penny: I see where you're going with this User Dave Penny (Cont.): The Air Pea will be a great help in blowing those zombes away! Crazy Dave: Air Pea? no, I was talking about this party blower, but if you insist Night 3 Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! I got some Para-Shrooms! they're useful for deflecting incoming projectiles and they attack! Crazy Dave (Cont.): Just don't count on them for too long, they only last for a limted time Night 5 Crazy Dave: Hey there neighbor, I'm just here to remind you about the usefulness of Para-Shrooms here Crazy Dave (Cont.): Because I happen to notice there are Imps riding fireworks! Penny: I detect the presence of explosives in their fireworks Penny (Cont.): If you still have some Para-Shrooms, this is a good time to use them Night 6 Crazy Dave: Though i'm not suprised that the zombies are dumb, but that zombie with the TV on his head is just plain stupid Crazy Dave (Cont): I guess he wanted to be in TV Night 8 Penny: Inter-nuts makes great barriers since they can regenerate faster for every inter-nut you plant Crazy Dave: I'm not suprised really, no human or plant would want to be alone in a zombie invasion Penny: Beware the Confetti Zombies though, they can blind your plants with sparkling decorative paper Crazy Dave: I never knew that they could use party toys as weapons Crazy Dave (Cont.): And they say i'm crazy Night 9 Penny: User , we have to protect those wired Inter-nuts! Penny (Cont.): They have a great purpose of protecting the house while User Dave works on our secret weapon! Crazy Dave: Hey, who turned off the wi-fi? Penny: And that... Night 11 Crazy Dave: Hey Penny, have you ever been to one of them places with those weird pulley thingies? Penny: A casino? No, and they're called slot machines Crazy Dave: Well, I decided to get one of those thingies and put it on the lawn Penny: I see you have gotten into the spirit of our little friend Jackfruit Penny (Cont.): He shoots projectiles with random effects Crazy Dave: Playing with him is already a gamble, but with the slots, it's a whole new game! Reviewing Party Invitation Crazy Dave: Hey, we're invited, it says don't bring brains, well that's the first time I've seen something good coming out of a zombie Penny: Look again User Dave, I detect a very unpleasant suprise for us waiting in that party Penny (Cont.): I suggest we bring some plants along with, just in case Crazy Dave: Oh relax Penny, nothing bad ever happens when something says don't bring brains and let's wear red shirts, because nothing bad ever happens to red shirts Start Of Night 12 Dr.Zomboss: Well, what do we have here, uninvited guests Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): For your sake I hope you brought snacks, because if you don't, our New Year's Gargantuar will double dip to get some from your head Penny: Well that was rude Crazy Dave: You're telling me, those double-dipping Gargantuars should be punished End Of Night 12 Dr.Zomboss: Ah, useless! well, until we meet again, party poopers! Night 14 Penny: Excuse me User Dave, but there are zombies here that wants to have a house warming party Crazy Dave: And by house warming party, you mean, an all out onslaught, right? Penny: Yes, and I suggest the use of Snakeroot Crazy Dave: They have toxic seeds and one heck of a bite! Crazy Dave (Cont.): He's a practical 2-In-1! Penny: Oh, and mind the "vintage" shield zombie, he has immunity to all of our direct attacks, but our plants will surely find a way Night 17 Crazy Dave: We have Black Willows to protect and webs to weave Crazy Dave (Cont.): Actually they have webs to weave but whatever Crazy Dave (Cont.): Oh, and there's that Rocket Zombie, but you'll be fine Night 18 Dr.Zomboss: Fine, you may have survived that, but i don't see a lot of light in your future Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): Hah, I love insulting jokes Crazy Dave: Huh, Penny, can you turn the lights back on? Penny: I could use the power generators we brought, but they won't last long Crazy Dave: Looks like we're just gonna have to wing it and hope for the best Night 19 Penny: User Dave! I found these Honey-Shrooms, they provide light in a small area and they attack zombies Crazy Dave: We better pair em' up with the other glowing plants, we don't wanna get caught blindsided Penny: I also found some Hacker Zombies, they will send viruses to disable our plants' special abilities Crazy Dave: Well that's a bust, we need an anti-virus! Penny: Well, I haven't installed it yet, but I think we can handle them easily Night 20 Crazy Dave: I spy with my crazy eye, 2 new zombies Penny: I see them too, according to my research, one of them is immune to to status effects and AoE attacks Penny (Cont.): And one of them has a new year's ball Crazy Dave: I think I saw Imps going in there Penny: User Dave, the generator is running low, I don't think we'll make it Reviewing Broken Neon Sign Penny: User Dave, I detect a huge and bright zombie invasion Crazy Dave: Bright? that's hilarious Penny: Not that kind of bright User Dave, it's more the literal bright Crazy Dave: Well that's a little helpful, that way I can find my taco Start Of Night 24 Dr.Zomboss: I see you still have your head in the dark Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): Well, let me introduce you to my Neon Gargantuar! Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): They'll brighten up and darken your day! Crazy Dave: Silly zombie, it's night! End Of Night 24 Dr.Zomboss: Darn it! Foiled again by a bunch of mushrooms, and they're not even plants! Crazy Dave: Hey, never question their loyalty! Penny: User Dave, I detect a very deadly party going on in this adress Crazy Dave: Parties are always deadly Penny, let's go! Entering Millenium Mayhem Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! Crazy Dave (Cont.): Welcome to the Millenium Mayhem! Crazy Dave (Cont.): Where the party never stops and the zombies are always hungry Crazy Dave (Cont.): After all, they haven't eaten any brains in 1000 years Night 25 Penny: User Dave, have you ever thought of cleaning the inside of me? Crazy Dave: Maybe...what made you thought about that? Penny: Well, my sensors indicate the presence of 2 new zombies, one of them has a vacuum, while the other has fireworks and matches Crazy Dave: I still don't understand what made you thought about that, but I have a Flower-Works here that could use some action! Night 26 Crazy Dave: When talking about fragrance, Perfume-Shroom knows best! Penny: User Dave, don't forget about Stallia Crazy Dave: Who? Crazy Dave: Oh Stallia, they should open a business together Night 27 Crazy Dave: You know, it's time like these that I wish I never tried to blow up the sun Penny: You tried to blow up the sun? Crazy Dave: Maybe, but it was before I knew about the zombie invasion! Penny: Well if it's light and warmth you need, then I suggest we make use of Sunkist! Penny (Cont.): He can light up a large area and damage zombies! Crazy Dave: Nah, I just want to see where I dropped my bag of chips Night 29 Crazy Dave: Penny, I need some money for the snack machine over here Penny: Well I don't think I have any loose change here Penny (Cont.): But I think Cashew will be a great plant to make some Crazy Dave: Okay then, show me the money! Night 31 Crazy Dave: Penny, do you hear music? Penny: Yes I do User Dave, though i fear it's the bad kind of music Crazy Dave: Bad music or not, the party should never stop! Night 33 Penny: My sensors detect snacks! Bad snacks though Crazy Dave: Well, i know where it's coming from Penny: Me too, i suggest the use of Skull Cap, they're worse than bad snacks Crazy Dave: The zombies' worse is our better and they EXPLODEY into noxious gas when destroyed! Night 35 Crazy Dave: Penny! Have you seen my Millenium Bulb A.K.A our secret weapon? Penny: Unfortunately yes, there on the lawn Crazy Dave: Ah, Wall-Nuts! you have to protect that bulb! Penny: Here, take these Flower-Works will help, and the Sun Deposit Upgrade will help greatly! Start Of Night 36 Dr.Zomboss: Well, I'm not really suprised that you actually made it this far Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): No matter, I can finish you off myself! Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): And I'll do it using simple party toys! Dr.Zomboss (Cont.): Of course with a few zombies as backup Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor, though I still need testing on our secret weapon, there's no better way to test a weapon than on the battlefield Penny: But just in case, here are the other plants you collected from this time era End Of Night 36 Dr.Zomboss: Ah, you and your secret weapon, you've done well David Dr.Zomboss: But I'll get you next time, another time, another place! Crazy Dave: I'd be flattered if it wasn't from a zombie Millenium Bulb: Me too, that Zomboss is a real creep Penny: User Dave, did you know he could talk? Crazy Dave: Maybe... After Completing Millenium Mayhem Night 65 Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! I have a suprise! Penny: User Dave finally finished Millenium Bulb Crazy Dave: Yeah, now you can plant him all you want! Millenium Bulb: Yay! Hi there Crazy Dave: But he costs 2000 sun due to a weird fluke, but I'm sure it's nothing! Travel Log Quests Unlock Moon-Shroom! Whatever would you do without sun, good thing Moon-Shroom produces twice the sun as a Sun-Shroom! Complete Party '99-Night 1 Reward: 10 Points Unlock Para-Shroom! Falling zombies beware! Para-Shrooms deflect falling zombies and incoming projectiles AND they attack zombies, all for a limited time! Complete Party '99-Night 3 Reward: 10 Points Unlock Inter-Nut! Need a plant with powerful connections? done! Inter-Nut is your main plant, Complete Party '99-Night 7 Reward: 10 Points Win A World Key! Pummel the pyromaniac Gargantuar of Party '99-Night 12 and get a lawn jumping World Key! Reward: 30 Points Unlock Snakeroot! Blasts poisonous seeds and gives zombies a bite they'll never forget when close, Snakeroot is always an overachiever, Complete Party '99-Night 14 Reward: 15 Points Unlock Black Willow! Sling webs and poisons zombies, Black Willow always has tricks up her sleeves! Complete Party '99-Night 16 Reward: 20 Points Unlock Celestial Sun Upgrade! It might not make sun drop at night, but it'll make sun worth EXTRA at day and anywhere that has sun dropping out of the sky! Complete Party '99-Night 18 Reward: 20 Points Unlock Honey-Shroom! Sticky and glowy, he never runs out of honey, becareful where you step zombie! Complete Party '99-Night 19 Reward: 20 Points Unlock Millenium Mayhem! Make mush out of millenial party zombies and get your prizes in this never-ending perillous party, Complete Party '99-Night 24 Reward: 35 Points Challenge Millenium Mayhem! There's a party going on and believe me, you DON'T want to be invited Reward: 3 Points Unlock Perfume-Shroom! The master of fragrant spores and always depends on the time zone, you might call her quirky, Complete Party '99-Night 25 Reward: 25 Points Unlock Cashew! They say that all that glitters is not gold, and they're right. BECAUSE IT'S COINS! Complete Party '99-Night 28 Reward: 30 Points Unlock Skull Cap! If a regular-sized talking skull won't scare those zombies, we'll go with the best alternative, a small POISONOUS skull! Complete Party '99-Night 32 Reward: 30 Points Unlock Sun Deposit Upgrade! Need more sun to defeat the incoming wave of zombies? fear not! the Sun Deposit Upgrade makes the last zombie in a wave drop sun! and it doubles with each wave, that's double the excitement! Complete Party '99-Night 34 Reward: 35 Points Unlock Flower-Works! Pretty, flashy and destructive, it's just what Flower-Works brings to all and any party, regardless of occasion and timeline, Complete Party '99-Night 35 Reward: 35 Points Defeat Dr. Zomboss! Pound the pesky party pooper that is Dr. Zomboss in this millenial macabre! Complete Party '99-Night 36 Reward: 50 Points Purchase Air Pea! When a regular boring pea fails to knock those zombies off their undead feet, go with a tornado pea and blow their minds! Go To The Store Reward: 10 Points Purchase Jackfruit! Unlock Sunkist! A plant that grows stronger as it loses health, Sunkist is a master of revenge! Go To The Zen Garden Reward: 25 Points Unlock Millenium Bulb! Delivers technological armageddon when activated! get it delivered in 30 minutes or less so your zombies are extra crispy! Complete Millenium Mayhem-Night 65 Reward: 50 Points Vasebreaker Challenge: 1999 Challenge Pack Note: The level "Light In The Dark" is the only level that has a blackout, vases with Sunkists glow I, Zombie Challenge: Party Pack Note: All levels have blackouts Note: The Para-Shrooms' timers won't start until you drop a zombie Note: The Fireworks Imp can be dropped anywhere between the 4th to 9th column Gallery Soon maybe? I dunno... Music Soon maybe? if anyone interested in making this world's music, i just wanna hear: * Electric Guitar/Bass/similar * Keyboard (or anything similar) * Saxophone (take the trumpets from IR UB and DMG music as examples, they're great) * Drums (or anything rythmic) * some DJ mixes, maybe? * and SUPRISES! (suprise me on this one :D) If anyone want to make this world's music, it would be VERY GREATLY appreciated Achievements * '''The Night Is Bright': Plant 10 Moon-Shrooms in a single level * Fire Safety: Finish a Party '99 level without letting any fireworks get triggered * Poison Party: Poison 15 zombies using 1 Snakeroot at once in a single level * Parasoling: Have 25 Para-Shrooms in a single level * Connection Derped: Finish a Connection Intervention level after failing it 5 times in a row * Lucky Starfruits: Get more than 3 Starfruits in a single Jack Pit level * Pyromaniacs: Unleash the New Year's Gargantuar and get it's world key * Beekeeping: Plant Food 5 Honey-Shrooms in a single level * Have A Ball: Defeat a Ball Drop Zombie while it still has it's ball * Nothing Here: Finish a blackout level without using any light-emitting plant * Blindsided: Unleash the Neon Gargantuar * Suck It!: Defeat a Vacuum Zombie without her sucking any projectiles * Graveyard Shift: Defeat a Pyrotechnician Zombie after it reached the 2nd column in a Lights Out level * Blown Away: Purchase the Air Pea and use it in a level * Jester's Gesture: Purchase the Jackfruit and use it in a level * Party In The Zen Zone: Unlock the Sunkist and use it in a level * Let The Party Begin!: Reach level 65 in Millenium Mayhem and unlock the Millenium Bulb * Happy New Year: Complete Party '99 * Shattering Millenium: Complete the 1999 Challenge Pack * I, Party: Complete the I, Zombie Party Pack Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Night World